How Lonely (Merida's Song)
HOW LONELY (MERIDA'S SONG) Performed by Julie Fowlis (Merida) Merida and her brothers Taran and Chuckie ran as fast as they could to catch up with their family. Her boyfriend Wreck-It-Ralph and his best friend Blossom followed them while Bill the Lizard, John Robertson, Max Henshaw, Old Blind Joe McDowell, Fidget the Bat, and Peewee Pete watched in shock. "Wait! Wait!" cried Merida, "Please don't leave; we are coming! Don't leave us again!" King Fergus, Queen Elinor, June, Quincy, Dodger, drove back home in their mobile home. "Father," said Melody. "she's probably miles away by now." Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper stopped running and looked sad to see her father, her sister, her friends, and their adoptive family leave Neverland. Fievel and Gadget stopped to comfort the children. "We're too late!" Bambi sighed sadly. "They don't love us!" added Thumper. "Don't be sad," said Gadget said in a soothing voice. "We'll visit them another time." But Olivia started to cry. Olivia remembered telling her old adoptive father Naveen that the Fievel Mousekewitz stories she tells Bambi and Thumper weren't silly when he said they were. She remembered telling Ariel that she didn't want to grow up during bedtime and telling her that she had saved Fievel's shadow for him. So lonely Missing you each day I pray if only For a moment I could see Your smiling face You take away This emptiness inside of me But I'll be strong Until we meet Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper sadly stared at their reflections in the water. Olivia sniffled and rubbed her eye as a tear slid down her cheek and fell into the water, showing images of Ariel, Eric, Mickey, and Melody. Their images rippled to go back to the children's sad expressions. I miss you Long to hear you laugh again To kiss you Let you know that life begins When I'm by your side Holding you tight You gave me strength to brave it all Faith and hope When darkness starts to fall Suddenly, a heavy wind began to blow. Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper shivered in fear and sadness. Then an enormous flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder, scared the children, causing them to cry. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Someone somewhere hear my plea Until then Please let me know Olivia got back to her memories with her family. She remembered coming home from Neverland and hugging Ariel. She remembered telling Naveen that the Lost Dumbo Gang went back to Neverland with Fievel and Gadget because they were not yet ready to grow up yet. And she remembered watching the ship fly in the sky with Naveen, Ariel, Pooka, and Flower. How long till I hear your heart singing That sweet song when I'll be there To sing along in harmony Just you and me The music stops when you're not here But my heart sings Until you're near to me During the instrumental section, Olivia remembered sleeping in bed with Bambi and Thumper while Ariel read them a bedtime story. She remembered the next night when Naveen read them a bedtime story. Oh, can you even hear my cries That call your name Beneath the stars tonight Suddenly, a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder, frightened Olivia and her brothers again. But Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper were too scared to run away and hide. So they sat down beside a tree and fell asleep there. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Somehow, someone hear my plea Until then I hope you know Olivia remembered having dinner and dessert with her family in the dining room. She remembered when she and her brothers moved to Neverland with Fievel, Gadget, and the Lost Dumbo Gang, they got their picture taken. I need you To chase away the clouds So I can see you Run through fields of flowers Like we used to do Just we two Hold onto the memories Until that day I'm holding you again Then snow began to fall outside of Hangman's Tree one cold November morning. Good night, my friend Good night When the song ended, Olivia started to cry again. "I'll never see them," she sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What'll I do now?" "Everything will be OK, Olivia." Fievel said, patting her back. Meanwhile, she heard some voices coming from another place. It was Jim Crow. He was whispering to his friends about playing Fievel Mousekewitz and Captain Cat R. Waul. "OK, Timothy, here's the plan." he said, whispering in Timothy's ear. "We're gonna do a play." Next, he whispered into Tyrone's ear. "You'll be Fievel." Then he whispered into Reverend Zachariah's ear. "You'll be Cat R. Waul." The Dumbo Gang jumped up in excitement and ran to their places. Peewee Pete walked over to Merida, Taran, and Chuckie, who were still crying. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to visit them," he said, circulating around them. His voice choked up a little, and his eyes filled with tears. "But please don't cry; you'll make me cry, too!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Song Fic Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs Category:Sad songs